


To Die With Our Hands Entwined

by KassandraScarlett



Series: MCU Rare Pair Bingo-2K19 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 04:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassandraScarlett/pseuds/KassandraScarlett
Summary: Who does Tony see when he snaps the gauntlet?





	To Die With Our Hands Entwined

**Author's Note:**

> Square: Infinity Gauntlet

Tony only felt the pain for a few seconds after snapping his fingers. Just a few seconds and then he opened his eyes in a world of orange light. Gasping with shock, he looked down to see there was no arc reactor in his chest, no armour, no charring on his hand. Nothing. 

“Done looking at yourself yet?”

The voice had him looking up, taking in his surroundings. What he saw was a woman standing some feet away, hands shoved into the pockets of an army green jacket, red hair plaited neatly. It shouldn’t be possible, and yet.... Natasha Romanoff was smiling at him, happy, sad, with just a hint of what seemed like pride.

“You... How are you here?” Tony stammered. 

She chuckled, walking closer. “Last person who dies for the Soul Stone appears for the user. As far as I’ve been able to figure out, at least. There might other parameters I haven’t learned.”

“I'm sorry,” he blurted out. “I'm... Gods, Nat, it shouldn’t have been you. I should have-“

“It shouldn’t have been anyone,” Natasha interrupted. “You think I’d have liked coming back and seeing you weren’t there?”

Tony didn’t have an answer to that. He could tell her how broken Clint was, how angry Steve, Bruce and Thor had been, how disappointed he’d felt in himself. But he knew she knew. She always knew.

“You've done it, haven’t you?” She asked suddenly.

Tony didn’t have to ask what she meant. “I had to.”

Her green eyes were dark with grief. “And you know what it's going to cost you.”

This time, Tony smiled. “It’s a price I’ve been ready to pay for a long time now. And it’ll be worth it. For Pepper. For Morgan. For Clint’s children and everyone else. And anyways, at least I get to go out with a bang, right?" He joked. "Making sure everyone remembers me.”

Tears seemed to be shining in Natasha's eyes but she smiled shakily. “You narcissistic asshole,” she teased.

He laughed. “Oh, please. You've missed me, Agent Romanoff.”

He didn’t get a chance to hear her scathing reply before something tugged him back. He opened his eyes to the battlefield and the sight of Thanos turning to dust.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: kassyscarlett


End file.
